


The Faces of Love

by alexcat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 08:45:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15166976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Thor visits Loki in his cell.





	The Faces of Love

**Author's Note:**

> For Miss Bee!

The Faces of Love 

Loki waited. 

What else was there to do in his cell? He kept a façade over the window, making everyone think he sat and read all the time, that he was well groomed and as self-possessed as ever. 

Behind the façade, he was lonely and afraid. 

He hated them all for what they’d done to him, Odin most of all. Why hadn’t he let the child die with his people? Had he brought him back as a trophy? Did he even care? 

Thor loved him, but didn’t trust him at all. He smiled ruefully. He couldn’t blame the rightful heir for that. Loki had been hard on Thor their whole lives. He was such an easy mark with his trusting and sweet nature. 

His mother loved him. That he was sure of. She had taught him magic and was proud of his prowess at it. She bandaged his knees and soothed him when other children were cruel. 

He heard someone coming. He was surprised that it was Thor. Thor barged into his cell. 

“How are you really, Loki?” Thor knew better than anyone not to trust anything he saw in Loki’s presence. 

Loki dropped the façade. The room did not change but he did. His black hair hung limply and his clothing was dirty from wearing it day after day.

“You reek, my brother.”

“I’m not your fucking brother,” Loki snarled at Thor before he even thought. 

“You still reek.” There was a small bath in Loki’s cell, a concession to his rank as prince. Thor turned the water on and plugged the tub. “Out of those clothes.” 

“You really think you can come in here and bathe me like I’m a toddler?”

“No, but you are going to bathe. Mother worries about you and sent me to check on you.” 

Loki sighed. Frigga was his weakness. He did love her. He would try for her. 

He stood and peeled his filthy garments off. Thor rummaged around in his trunk and found him something clean, simple green pants and shirt. He laid them on a chair. 

Loki stepped into the tub filled with bubbles and hot water. He sat and sank down under the bubbles. The warm water felt wonderful, he had to admit, but only to himself. Thor walked over and picked up a sponge.

“You are not bathing me! I am not a child!” 

Thor shrugged and dropped the bath sponge on Loki. 

“She really does worry about you, you know?” Thor asked, referring to their mother. 

“I know that, but there is little I can do to reassure her, is there?” 

“Why do you try so hard to vex Father? Has he not treated you well?”

“I am but a prize to him.” 

“That is not true. He has treated you much as he does me.”

Loki threw the wet sponge at Thor, hitting him in the face. “You are a fucking idiot! He treats me like what I am, a monster.”

Thor was angry now. “Watch how you talk of our ruler and king.” 

“What will you do? Imprison me?” Loki was not afraid of Thor, never had been. 

“Damn it. Why must you make things so hard?”

Loki smiled. “It’s my nature.” 

He bathed and washed his hair as they argued and yelled at one another. It was, for them, the way they interacted these days. Thor handed him a towel after he stood and rinsed his lean body. Loki was busy and didn’t notice that Thor’s eyes followed every movement of the towel as it dried long limbs and that slender, wiry torso. 

Thor was still staring when Loki finished and looked at him. “What are you staring at?”

“You. You are, though not like an Asgardian, quite pleasant to gaze upon.”

“Even in a compliment you insult me,” Loki said. 

Thor finally stopped staring and looked into the stormy face of his foster brother. “No insult was meant.” 

Loki pulled on his pants and shirt and sat to comb the tangles from his long hair. 

“You smell much better now.” 

“Uh, thank you, I think.” Loki was becoming a little concerned at the way Thor was acting. 

Thor gave him something small wrapped in a cloth napkin. He opened it and it was a small shortbread cookie in the shape of a star with powdered sugar on top. They had both loved these when they were children and Loki had sometimes stolen Thor’s and eaten it for himself. That usually earned him a beating. 

He broke the cookie and handed half to Thor. They popped the cookie into their mouths at the same time. 

“Thank you, Thor.” 

Thor nodded and was gone. 

Loki puzzled for quite a while over Thor’s behavior. Thor was a lot of things and none of them were complicated. That is what puzzled him. What did Thor want? 

*

Thor dreamed of Loki. 

That wasn’t unusual. 

It was the content of the dream that disturbed him. He was back in Loki’s cell and Loki was rising naked from the tub and Thor was staring and couldn’t look away, no matter how hard he tried. 

That he was attracted to a male was not shocking. He had shared everything with his companions, male and female, over the years, including sex. It was, for him, all in good fun. He’d never thought of Loki like that. Until now. 

And he couldn’t seem to unthink it. 

When he rolled over and went back to sleep, Loki was back in his dreams, beguiling him with a smile. 

*

A few days passed and Thor was back in the dungeon. 

“What do you want now?” Loki sounded angry, but this was normal for him. If he’d sounded any other way, Thor would have become wary of him. 

“I came to check on you. To make sure you’d not stopped bathing or eating.”

Loki grinned, that oily grin that would make anyone check their pockets to make sure everything was still there. “I am clean and fed, dear brother.” 

Thor swung his arm around, sure that Loki was a hologram. He was surprised when Loki caught his hand in midair. “See? It’s me.” Loki didn’t let go of his hand right away. “Why are you really here?” 

“I – I miss you, big ass that you are. We have been together all our lives and I miss you.” 

“Awww,” Loki sneered. 

“Why must you always do the wrong thing? You bring it on yourself, you know.”

“I am not an Asgardian, Thor. I am a monster, an ice monster. I have been lied to and used. I am angry. I have always been angry!” 

He still had Thor’s hand and Thor jerked him close. “But I love you anyway, you fool!” Thor shouted. 

They were both quite surprised by what happened next. Loki wrapped his arms around Thor and Thor dipped his head and kissed his foster brother’s lips. Both of them jerked back at the same time. 

“What are you doing?!” Thor shouted. 

“ _You_ kissed me!” Loki barked at him. 

“I did? Oh, I did! I didn’t –“

Loki pulled him close again and this time, he kissed Thor. 

He told himself later that it was just the lack of contact that made him do it. 

Thor did not pull away. He kissed Loki back, pressing himself into his embrace. After several breathless moments of kissing, he broke the kiss, but held Loki still. 

“I dreamed of you,” he murmured as he smoothed Loki’s unruly locks then kissed him again. 

“What was I doing?” 

“You were naked from the bath. I wanted to touch you.” 

“You can touch me now. I won’t bite.”

“We are brothers,” Thor whispered just before his lips touched Loki’s yet again. 

Loki’s touch was decided unbrotherly as he cupped Thor’s bottom and pulled him hard against his own body. “No. We aren’t.” 

Before Loki could say or do anything else, Thor fled. 

Loki smiled to himself. He’d be back. Eventually. 

*

Thor was embarrassed by what had happened in Loki’s cell. He hadn’t meant to tell Loki about the dream and he certainly hadn’t meant for them to kiss. 

What kisses! He’d never felt anything quite like kissing Loki. It was a lot like using Mjölnir. He’d felt the electricity running through his body, but instead of going out, it had centered itself inside him. 

He wanted more. Of Loki. And more of that feeling. 

*

Thor’s embarrassment kept him away for several days. He lay in his bed at night and thought of those few minutes with Loki. Even though he tried to stop himself, he found his hand wandering beneath the sheets to touch himself. It was Loki’s name he cried every time as he spilled himself on his hand. 

*

Loki wasn’t fairing much better. He paced and cursed Thor for hours on end. He jumped at every sound he heard, hoping that it would be Thor then cursing himself for an idiot.

*

Thor couldn’t stand it any longer and went to see Loki. 

“Does Father know you come here?” Loki asked.

“No. I still haven’t told him. What would I tell him? That I want to kiss my brother?” 

“He knows we are not brothers, Thor.”

“I don’t need his permission, you know.” 

“You don’t but you usually tell him everything anyway. I’m surprised that he doesn’t know you’ve been visiting.” Loki made ‘visiting’ sound like much, much more. 

Thor grabbed him and pulled him close. “I’ll ‘visit’ whenever I want to!” He kissed Loki with all the pent-up need and passion that he’d stored away the last few days. Loki surrendered himself to the kiss, letting Thor plunder his mouth at will. He would not admit that his desire was every bit as desperate as Thor’s was.

“Take your clothes off,” Thor whispered. “I want to touch you.” 

Loki used his skills to make the cell look as if they simply chatted to anyone on the outside. He unbuttoned his shirt, but before he even had the chance to remove it, Thor’s hands were exploring his chest. 

“My, you’re eager!” Loki taunted Thor, but there was no rancor in the words. 

Thor moved one hand down to caress Loki through his pants. He was hard. “So are you.” 

Loki wanted to touch Thor but he dare not move yet. It might prove a dream and Thor’s hand might disappear. “I can be whoever you want me to,” Loki offered breathlessly.

Thor didn’t answer him. He unfastened Loki’s pants and slipped his hand inside. While he caressed Loki, he leaned close again and kissed him again. 

For just the fraction of a second, Loki looked like Jane Foster. 

“Don’t,” Thor said. “I want you. No one else, just you.”

“Are you sure?” He was Sif for an instant. 

“I am sure.” Thor dropped to his knees in front of the man who had been his brother, his enemy, his friend. “It is you I dreamed of, you I want.” 

Loki watched. He’d made the servant girls do this. He’d used men and women who sought favor with Odin through him, but no one had ever offered what Thor offered because they wanted him. He had been small and sneaky, never trusted, never liked, never wanted. 

That was Thor. He had adored Thor along with everyone else. 

Thor and he often fought but Thor was - had been - his brother. 

He watched, holding his breath, as Thor freed his penis from his trousers and stroked it slowly, oh so slowly. Thor looked up at him, the question in his eyes. Did Loki want this? 

Loki nodded. 

He leaned close, taking Loki in quickly, wetting him with his tongue, making him slick. 

Loki was surprised that his knees didn’t seem to want to hold him. “Not sure I can stand. My knees -”

Thor let go of Loki and stood. He picked him up and carried him to the bed, depositing him in the middle. While Loki watched, Thor removed his own clothes and then he got on the bed on his hands and knees, moving over Loki. “Where were we?”

Loki grabbed Thor’s head and directed him between his legs. Thor grinned at him as he had a million times before and took him into his mouth again. This time, he took him deep, wrapping his tongue around him from the underside and stroking him with his right hand as well. 

“Where did you learn that?” Loki gasped. 

Thor made a sound in his throat and kept doing what he was doing. 

Loki bucked beneath him and cried out Thor’s name over and over as he came. Thor stroked and sucked until Loki lay still, boneless beneath him. 

“What shall I do to please you?” Loki asked. 

Thor lay beside Loki, pressing himself against Loki’s hip. He grabbed Loki’s hand and moved it between them, thrusting into it. As he moved, Loki turned into Tony Stark for a split second. 

“Loki!” Thor growled.

“Okay, okay, just testing.”

“Stop that and let me-” He moaned loudly, and thrust hard one last time. 

Loki licked his fingers clean afterwards and grinned at his brother. “I hope you don’t mind that I wanted the Captain. He’s so brave.”

Thor looked down at himself and saw Steve Rogers’ hands and body. 

“Loki,” he roared.


End file.
